slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime Trek: Voyaslime
This. Is. My bad idea. In action. It's beautiful. '' ''- D1E Rules * It's an ask to join type of roleplay. Sorry, but this is because A) Techy is OP and B) I need to cast you into a role your character would fit. * Research your role-type! I don't give a bolt about what you think your role is compared to another! If you came in late, that's your own fault! * Please, no advertisements in the comments. * I, D1E, add people to the members list, not you, nor anyone else. Unless I gave express permission to Katak, no one else is allowed to change this. * probably advisable to have your character in a humanoid form if they have one, just saying. Mm, maybe I should give Kek one. * Swearing is not allowed, unless I change it to fit your character. ** Also, try not to put it in another language unless you've got the EXACT words put in parentheses so anyone who understands your language understands you. ** Also, don't question the translators. Humans and slimes can speak together, thank you. ** Also, don't edit these rules. ** Also, this is too many also's. ** Also, to all yeh skrubs who want me to redo the rules, here you go! Members Summary Basically, Kek and Envelope got bored and decided to make everyone in the universe play as Star Trek: Voyager characters. So, they got Nine and Seven to do a powerful spell and basically reset the universe as Star Trek. Basically, it's as if the Slime-iverse was brought into Star Trek: Voyager, everyone acting like it's already Federation space, and stuff, while Captain Envelope's crew is sent into the Delta Quadrant. Mm, one wonders who did that, but since Captain Envelope and Kek are the only ones who know about this, it's as if they were just KNOCKED into that area for no good reason. Also, apparently the Ocampa are Hunter Slimes. Bonus mental abilities to Kek, apparently! However, shortened life span, sad. Since it's a main character, it'll just be recast. Roleplay (Note from D1E, please do the name simple like I have done below. That way, I can pick it out easier.) D1E: Voyaslime soared through space, rumbling as whatever held them pulled them closer. And closer. Captain Envelope knew what was going on, but only he and Kek knew because they were the legitimate Star Trek fans here, and everyone was converted. Too bad, Ninn, you're out of luck. Or really... Captain Envelope held on for dear life with his flaps on his giant captain's chair and regrets that he didn't make himself humanoid before agreeing with Kek. He continues to muse as they're pulled. It's taking such a long time, maybe the spell is a failure? No, as they nearly rammed into a planet. They've been pulled into the Delta Quadrant. For some reason, no one is hurt except the doctor and nurse and all the characters needed to die in order for storyline to happen-- -- FLASH FORWARD TO WHEN THEY PICK UP KEK 'N' STUFF, NO, MA-SLIMES GET PICKED UP LATER :V -- Kek walks up to the front of the ship and Captain Envelope beckons it towards his ready room. As soon as the door is closed, Kek starts laughing. "I'm so sorry, it was a bit humiliating for some of the 'Ocampa' to realize that I knew more about their situation." Envelope chuckles. "Well, soon enough, I believe we're due for another disaster to happen. Maybe we'll catch the Maquis, or, Ma-slimes as they seem to call themselves." They get up, walk out, and realize everyone's silent. Too... silent. What is going on here? Envelope taps someone on the head. "Ensign, this better be a jok--" He realizes that his words are.. falli-- Being simply what appears to be paper, he wakes up to find everyone knocked out on tables, including the "Ma-slime" crew members. DUN DUN DUNNN-- It continues! GASP! Envelope is also considering slapping the fourth wall before remembering he's not supposed to know about it. ANYWAY... Captain Envelope gets up and starts hovering like normal, then flies over to Kek and pats it on the head. Mm, doesn't work. Too bad, Enve-- DON'T SLAP ME. While Captain Envelope gets used to his newfound powers of slapping the fourth wall (shoot I created a monster), Kek is in a dreamworld. It's dark. It's crazy. And it's also really annoyed that it couldn't have stole Ninn's legs so it doesn't have to hop all this way to the light. Category:Roleplay Category:DisOneEditor's Pages